Conventionally, the technique of “teaching” a robot the instant position and direction by manually manipulating the robot to the desired position and direction usually applies at least an operational button/node or rotation/shifting node on a control panel to control the movement of the robot so as to teach the control unit of the robot (robotic teaching by repetitions).
However, the aforesaid teaching by repetitions needs selectively to manipulate a plurality of operational buttons so as able to define clearly the moving path of the robot. The operational buttons typically for axial displacements and rotations (for example, with respect to an X-Y-Z orthogonal coordinate system) usually require plenty of operation time for memorizing and thus able to establish a relationship between the operational buttons and the robotic movement. In particular, in the case that the user is not familiar to the operations, risks in error operations could be possible, and then the robot would face an incident to hit the proximate objects or the user himself or herself.
In addition, sine the robot is important to this stage of automatic industry, thus the teaching to the robot is not only basic but also crucial for the robotic manufacturing. It shall be understood herein that the term “teaching” for robots is the procedure to set up manually an orderly work scheme to a robot with a built-in memory device. According to the teaching information stored to the memory device of the robot purposely by the user, the desired or taught positions, velocities, stretching, flexing, displacing, rotating, and complicated motions can be repeated orderly by the robot. However, currently, the conventional robotic teaching may be various but can't present usually a satisfied service. Too many language formats is a problem, and lack of a dynamic simulation system to verify the teaching is also another critical problem. Generally, for the conventional robotic teaching usually requires a computer for command input, the practice to be familiar with the computer forms another operational difficulty for most of new users to the robotic teaching.